


Grub Fic AU Part 4

by RainbowPixieCat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eggpreg, M/M, Pregnancy, Shopping, Vomit, nsfw mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPixieCat/pseuds/RainbowPixieCat
Summary: Kankri finds out he's not the only one expecting a grub, and Latula accompanies him on a fun shopping trip. More and more people find out about Kankri and Cronus' little surprise and Porrim, Kankri's moirail, isn't pleased to find out later than everyone else. Cronus brings home some thoughtful gifts. Kankri's tummy is growing.





	

As the days passed, the weather had been growing warmer. They’d had the ultrasound and the adoption centre visit in June and it was now the summery month of July. This meant minimal or light clothing and lying around complaining how hot it was, as well as trips to the local pool and the beach, and basking in air conditioning. Perhaps this was why Cronus had noticed it more than usual.

Kankri’s belly was growing and with the lack of clothing to hide behind, the growth was really noticeable. Right from when Kankri first started to gain weight, from the minute they found out he was pregnant, Cronus had insisted on taking pictures.

“Cronus, do we really have to document these changes in my appearance?” Kankri complained, sounding a bit embarrassed while looking self-conscious. His arms hugged around his torso as he tried to hide from the camera.

“Absolutely. Hold still just a minute Kanny. Maybe rest your hand on your belly. Like that, yeah. Okay, smile” The camera flashed. Click! Click! Cronus made Kankri stand front on and then side on, using their digital camera to record his lover’s changing body. He straightened up and flicked through the camera’s album, looking at the photos he’d taken and comparing them to last month’s. Cronus smiled.

“Awv, look at that. Look at it” He walked over and grabbed a handful of Kankri’s plush grey abdomen, squeezing lightly. 

Kankri gasped at Cronus’ cold hand “Look at what? Your hand is cold!” he protested. 

“You’re gettin’ a little belly~” Cronus sang adoringly with a note of pride. “It’s super cute on ya babe”

Kankri blushed a nice shade of cherry. “I already had a belly before this, Cronus, I’m not exactly skinny” 

Cronus slung an arm around Kankri and pulled him in for a hug, pecking him on the cheek. “You knowv vwhat I’m getting at, Kankri. It’s gotten bigger and rounder. And your clothes ain’t fitting so good nowv, are they?” he chuckled, asking the question knowingly as he looked at Kankri’s stretched top and shorts that failed to cover the ballooning flesh. “I’m just so…I couldn’t be happier. You’re so gorgeous. And this is special. Vwe’re making memories here that vwe can look back on” He rubbed Kankri’s belly and leaned down to kiss it. 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Kankri smiled and started to purr softly, relaxing at his matesprit’s touches and reassurance. “Cronus…thank you. I-I needed to hear that” he sighed, enjoying the belly rubs. He felt small wriggles of movement and gasped softly. “Oh”

“What is it? Oh! Is that…?” Cronus moved his hand over the spot where the flutters of movement were coming from as Kankri placed his hand next to Cronus’.

“Yes” Kankri answered, a little breathless. It had taken him a second to realise what was happening. “It’s moving. The grub is moving. They’re squirming around quite a bit” Kankri said, sounding both awed and excited. “I’ve never felt this much movement before”

“Hey little grub. Vwhatcha doin’ in there?” Cronus talked to it, and Kankri giggled.

“It’s moving again. I think it likes your voice” Kankri said. “We’re both going to miss you this week at work”

Cronus kissed his belly again, smoothing slow circles over it. He stood up and embraced his mate gently, pulling him close so his tummy was squashed up against Cronus’ own. He kissed Kankri tenderly. “I’m gonna miss you too chief. I’ll be thinking of you both till I get home this vweekend. I promise to call evwery day just to say hi” he smiled, swaying Kankri in his arms a little. “I’m sorry I havwe to travwel vwith the band but it vwas too good an opportunity to pass up”

Kankri smiled and purred, nuzzling Cronus affectionately. “Wish you didn’t have to go. I’ll look forward to hearing from you tomorrow night” He started to tear up a bit.

Cronus wiped red tears from Kankri’s eyes. “Hey come on nowv, don’t be like that. You look so pretty vwhen you smile. There’s no need to turn on the vwatervworks. I’m alvways just a phone call avway” he soothed.

Kankri clung onto him tightly and hid his face in his shoulder. “Don’t go”

Cronus stroked his hair “I havwe to go baby, I gotta earn lots a dough for us and the grub. Vwe gotta pay the midvwife and buy nice things, you vwanna havwe nice things, don’t you?”

Kankri nodded slightly. “But I want you more. I’m going to miss your scent, and your voice and your face and just all of you”

Cronus cupped Kankri’s face in both hands and gently tilted it up to face him. He leaned down and kissed him tenderly. “I promise, one hundred per cent, that I vwill make it up to you vwhen I get back” he smiled.

Kankri hugged him tightly again but this time he was smiling “Cronus Ampora, I’ll hold you to that promise”

“I vwant you to promise me something in return”

Kankri looked up at him, blinking. “What is it?”

“I vwant you to havwe fun this vweek. Relax, take your mind off things. Go shopping, vwatch movwies, invwite friends ovwer, just havwe fun”

Kankri purred loudly and nuzzled his matesprit “Okay. I think I can do that”

“Good troll” Cronus purred, kissing his matesprit again. “Don’t get up to too much mischief vwhile I’m gone” he joked, winking at Kankri as he left.

***

So here Kankri sat, in the study, trying to have ‘fun’ with online shopping. He couldn’t really go out on his own due to frequent fainting spells that snuck up out of nowhere. There was also the fact he needed to pee what felt like every fifteen minutes and the annoyance of different things setting off his morning sickness (public transport, elevators, cigarette smoke, food smells). Being out in public sometimes toyed with his emotions as well. Unless he was with Cronus, it was better off if he just stayed home.

Still, he didn’t exactly consider clicking around different websites the same sort of experience. He sighed, unable to decide what to get. He was looking at clothes, bigger sizes to be precise, since his old clothes no longer fit around the baby bump. But it was so hard to imagine what they looked like on him without being able to try them on. Not to mention the only clothes for pregnant people were designed for human females. He was going to do plan B - sulk on the couch watching movies and eating ice cream - when he got a message on Trollian. He opened up the flashing chat window and saw a message from Latula, of all people. He hadn’t spoken to her for quite a while, just the occasional random chat here and there. They’d been friends in the dream bubbles for a long time and he used to have quite the crush on her. He suddenly wondered how she was going and what she’d been up to. Kankri started to smile as he abandoned his online shopping spree and chatted away to his friend instead. Things were going along nicely, until she mentioned something that surprised him.

“So, you know that rad pic of you and the lil’ blue booger? I was kinda thinking, if you guys are thinking of adopting, you’re gonna need to buy some cool grub stuff, yeah? I got some shopping to do too and it’s kind of lame to go on my own ‘cause MT’s at a gaming convention. So…you wanna hang out and hit the shops with me?”

Kankri stared at her text on the screen, and once he’d deciphered all the 3s, 4s and 1s to figure out what she’d said, his fingers flew over the keyboard. “What picture?! I didn’t know…that can’t be. Cronus promised he wouldn’t share that picture. I am definitely going to have words with him about this.”

Latula found Kankri’s reaction amusing and laughed. She went on to tell him that everyone on Trollian had seen it and they thought Kankri or Cronus was trying to make an announcement but with all the lines of gibberish accompanying the image, no one was quite sure. Theories were that someone was drunk or that the text could be decoded to reveal a secret message but pretty much no one knew what the heck it meant, apart from the obvious of Kankri and Cronus adopting a grub.

Kankri was really confused as to how it could have happened, on top of being embarrassed and a bit upset. He’d completely forgotten about the incident with the little purple grub at the centre. He was going to end the conversation when he remembered Latula had asked him a question.

“As it so happens, and getting back to your original query, I too require a trip to the shopping complex. I suppose it is fortuitous you’re looking for a partner, since I cannot go alone and Cronus is away” 

“Great. Thanks Kankles. See you in thirty. Let’s meet up at the Grubz N Bubz store on the first floor”

Thirty minutes later, after one bus ride and several morning sickness pills, Kankri found himself standing out front of their agreed (ridiculously named), store. He looked up from checking his watch and spotted Latula immediately as she walked towards him. She was looking nice in a teal summer dress with a pleated skirt that ended just above her knees. A red belt around the waist contrasted nicely against the teal fabric and matched her strappy red platform pumps. Her hair was left out, flowing in the summer breeze and she wore her favourite pair of red tinted sunglasses.

Kankri was wearing a pair of black jeggings, (one of the comfiest items he had in his closet that still fit), and a loose red tunic style top which had a threaded collar and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. It was also flowy at the bottom and did a good job of hiding his belly. It was still obvious there was a bump, just not so glaringly as the tiny shorts and tee he’d been in that morning. He hadn’t brought much with him save a thin wallet and a spare packet of anti-nausea pills, one in either pocket of his pants.

“Hey KK, good to see you” Latula greeted him with her usual high five. Kankri was distracted with shaking his stinging hand when she also leaned in to hug him. He tried to back away but was easily caught in Latula’s enthusiastic embrace. She parted from him and held him at arm’s length. She looked down. “Ohh…”

“What?” Kankri could feel his face heating up. He could have maybe passed it off as gaining extra weight before but he knew she definitely would have felt his belly pressing against her the instant she hugged him. He wanted to blurt out ‘it’s not what you think’ or ‘it was an accident’ but neither of those seemed the right thing to say, so he stood there with his mouth opening and closing, trying to form sentences.

Latula broke into a bright smile. “I see. You’re pregnant too. That makes two of us” she held up two fingers outwards in a victory sign, grinning. 

Kankri opened his mouth to speak, only to have a finger pointed right in his face. “Don’t even try to deny it! I saw it on the news; it’s the thing everyone’s been talking about. Trolls getting pregnant, trolls breaking the old bucket traditions, trolls laying eggs, scandal, shock, horror!” she laughed. Wrapping an arm around Kankri, she gave him a one sided hug. “Everyone was chatting about it on Trollian and I think I can happily say that the celibate one was the first to get knocked up out of us all”. She giggled when he didn’t say anything. “You’re so cute, Kanks; look how embarrassed you are~” Latula poked his cheek, laughing. “It’s okay. At least we’re in this together. I gotta shop for grub stuff too and I have no idea what to get. We can help each other out”

Kankri was holding the hem of his top, looking self-conscious and fidgety “O-okay. I guess…that would be okay” he mumbled, looking off to one side.

Latula looped her arm through his and smiled.

“Come on” she said gently as she led him inside the store. He looked at her, registering something of what she had said. “Ah, wait, did you say…you’re in a similar predicament? Oh sorry, I mean situation. Apologies for the triggering word”

She nodded and smiled, leading him over to a rack of grub clothing. “That’s right. I was feeling a little off this week so I took a test and woo! Pregnant!” she cheered. “We don’t know how many yet but we know it’s not far along, a week at best. But troll pregnancies move quickly, according to the new research flooding in. So I figured I should start shopping” Most of Latula’s clothing was tight or form fitting after all. She’d have to buy herself clothes. Kankri had been fortunate in that he had so many loose fitting and stretchy items to wear already. Latula bounced the topic back to him with a question. “So how far along is it?” she nodded towards his belly.

“Um, about four months, since April” he confessed, biting his lips. “How, how long does it last for? Cronus and I have been researching but there’s just so much information out there, it’s been somewhat overwhelming”

“From the couple of trolls that have laid, they’ve come to the conclusion it’s about seven months, and then two months waiting for the egg to hatch, nine in total. It’s just that humans get those extra two months of hard work, not that egg laying looks all that easy. The guy on the TV was screaming-”

“Yes, thank you, Latula, I believe that information is quite enough for my interests. Oh, look at this set of claw slips and matching outfit” Kankri swiftly diverted the conversation onto happier topics. Talking about laying the egg sounded too scary, it made him anxious just thinking about it. Besides he really was interested in this adorable outfit. It was a little white nightie with a bow on the collar and matching socks for a grub’s clawed feet/grub legs. Just the perfect thing to take his mind off the fact that he only had three months left before the inevitable. “Aha, this would be so cute together” he chose another outfit, a white and red heart patterned onesie with a matching floppy sunhat.

“What about clothes for you? Have you bought anything yet?” she inquired, picking out a few baby things before putting them back undecided.

He paused, holding the tiny nightie to his chest. “Oh, not really. I haven’t really needed to purchase specially designed clothing until now. I admit it is a little more difficult to find things that fit and do not exaggerate my figure” he blushed prettily.

“Never fear, that’s why I’m here to help!” Latula answered cheerfully. “I have no idea what to get myself. Everything looks so boring and plain. I want, like, cute and cool stuff, not mumsy florals and ugly shit” she made a face. “Like I said, we can help each other out”

She took his hand and led him towards a rack of clothes for mothers to be. None of them was designed with trolls in mind, but it looked like there were some things that would fit him alright. Latula picked out a couple of stretch singlet tops; one with soft grey stripes and the other with soft pink. “Hmm, this one would look nice on you. And this one” she held different ones up to him, casting her eye over the garments and draping the ones she kept over her arm. “Listen, if you see anything you like, just grab it. Don’t worry about the price, just get things that’ll make you feel good wearing them”

He nodded and smiled at her advice “That sounds like a fine shopping strategy. I do have to give some consideration as to how much funds are allocated towards things like this out of our monthly budget but I think I get what you’re saying. This cap sleeve stretch tee is rather cute” he smiled, taking a feminine pink tee off the rack. It had gathered sides and a nice v line collar.

Latula looked appreciative. “Yeah, now you’re getting it. That colour would look totally sweet on you. It matches your eyes” She pulled a pair of soft grey and pink shorts made of a stretchy fabric and held them up to him. “You want to be comfortable in summer. These are really cute and you’ll stay cool as well”

He took them with a smile, liking the colour and texture. “Not bad. How about this?” He pulled something off the shelf but his expression swiftly changed when he saw it was a dress. “Whoops” He blushed and quickly tried to put it back but Latula stopped him with her hand on his wrist.

“No way, that’d be totally cute on you. You should try it on!” It was a bright white cotton with a tie around the middle just under the bust, that tied into a bow and had metal beads on the ends. The dress had a v neck collar and was sleeveless, with some more ties hanging from the comfortably wide shoulder straps. Inside it was a long, lightweight cotton slip so the dress wouldn’t be too see-through. It looked perfect for casual daily wear or beach wear and it could be dressed up with a pair of pants.

“Well...okay then” Kankri glanced around the store to make sure no one was watching before he reluctantly draped it over his arm. He really liked it but he wasn’t sure this sort of thing was socially acceptable. “What about you though? We should find something you would like”

Latula wasn’t listening. She had already moved onto the next rack of clothes. She turned around with two different skirts, bouncing on her feet a bit. “How about these? They’d be really cute and you can put them with the singlets, or a nice top” They were short and summery, made with fabric that stretched around the waist but hung normally around the legs. “Ahhh! And this, you just have to have this!” She grabbed a light violet dress made of stretch material. It had horizontal white, grey and violet stripes across the top part but just under the bust was a thick white silk sash that tied into a knot, loose ends hanging down. The skirt of the dress was that same soft violet and it draped softly down, with plenty of room for a big tummy. “Fishboy’s gonna love it”

Taking the initiative, Kankri reached for something on a nearby shelf that caught his eye. “Latula, thank you for helping me make selections but I cannot be the only one purchasing items. I don’t believe that is fair to you. Here, I think this one would suit you nicely. Forgive me if I’m making an error in judgement but it seems the type of thing that would complement your personality” He was holding up a soft teal stretch tee with two game controllers on it, one pink, one blue and the words ‘Let’s Play Life’ He also grabbed another tee that was black with white lettering which read ‘Keep Calm and Don’t Throw the Controller’. He giggled as he grabbed a white one with a loading bar saying ‘baby loading’. “Like any of them?”

Latula laughed and grabbed all three “Thanks Kankles, I love them” she grinned and hugged him then looked for some matching bottoms to go with them, finding some tights, jeans and a few skirts with his help.

They tried on their clothes and came out with lighter wallets and bags on their arms.

As they walked around the mall looking for more clothes, Kankri got stares from other trolls and a few humans. The reactions ranged widely from whispering, comments and giggles to looks of disgust or anger, mostly from trolls who frowned upon the whole ‘doing it without buckets’ thing. Latula shouted at some particularly rude people to bug off, and looped her arm protectively around Kankri while making rude symbols at them.

As the troublemakers left, Kankri paused, looking down as he wrapped a protective arm over his stomach, feeling little flutters from grub. “Um, maybe that’s enough shopping for one day. I don’t know if I feel all that comfortable out in public after all. Public opinion seems to be more negative than positive and I’m just feeling a tad…self-conscious” he admitted hesitantly, “I think we have enough clothes for one day. Let’s head back shall we?”

Latula shook her head and held his arm, stopping him from running away. “Don’t let what those mouthy jerks said bother you, man. They’re just a bunch of pinhead traditionalists stuck in their ways. Who cares what they think anyway, buncha old farts. Who are they to judge? You have done nothing wrong and we are gonna enjoy the rest of our shopping without them” she smiled reassuringly, her tone softening “Come on. We still haven’t looked for a couple of things. It’ll save you discomfort and having to come back later”

“Well I…okay” Kankri mumbled. He chewed his lip and then nodded, allowing Latula to loop her arm through his and lead them around some more. It was highly unfortunate that Kankri was already feeling a little stressed and upset from unwanted attention, because the next shop they walked into had an extremely rude salesperson. Kankri had gone up to the elegantly dressed blue blood troll to ask for her assistance getting clothes down from the higher rack. She looked down her nose with disapproval at him when he approached her.

“Yes?” she inquired shortly, not attempting to smile.

Kankri smiled. “Ah, sorry to interrupt. You must be quite busy. I was just wondering if you could get something down from the shelves over there for me. They’re a little high and neither I nor my friend can reach them but I’d like to try them on”

“Oh? Which garments were you looking at?” she asked, putting down her pricing gun and walking towards the shelves as Kankri followed her.

“This blouse here” he pointed to it, a pale blue tunic style blouse that was long enough it could also be worn as a short dress. It was cool and floaty looking, different to the red tunic he had on.

She glanced at the selection then turned to Kankri “I’m sorry. We only have a small and a medium left in that size” she said in dismissal as she glanced at his full stomach. 

Kankri frowned, trying to hide his belly as he wrapped an arm around it. “In that case, may I please try the medium?” 

She looked in disgust at Kankri “I’m sorry. I can’t assist you today. We do get new stock in regularly so I’d suggest you come back in a couple of days. Or you could try one of the other maternity stores. Can I help you with anything else?” she said with a fake smile, sounding like the last thing she wanted to do was provide further assistance. 

Kankri was about to say yes and ask her to get down a long sleeved tee next but before he could ask another woman stepped up and the saleswoman turned to her. The woman, an indigo blood troll, asked for the same blouse Kankri had been looking at. She looked to be as far along as he was, if not bigger. The saleswoman went and got the clothing hook and took down a few sizes of blouse for the woman. She walked off to the changing rooms.

“Excuse me. Excuse me!” Kankri got the sales woman’s attention again as he walked up to her “You seemed to imply that those blouses wouldn’t fit me yet the customer you just served looked larger than I am. Why were you unable to get some down when I politely requested it?”

The blue blood woman sneered “I don’t serve mutant bloods, especially not disgusting people who willingly repopulate more of their mutated genes into the world. If you’re looking for clothes, I suggest finding another store. I can’t assist you”

Kankri looked as though he’d been slapped. His lip quivered and his face coloured. It looked like he was about to cry. Latula stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, about to give the sales clerk a piece of her mind, but Kankri beat her to it. He started a tirade that began with an infuriated “I beg your pardon?!” and didn’t end until the saleswoman was threatened with complaints and being sued, and more. The woman got her manager and it turned into an even bigger debacle but Latula watched in awe as Kankri talked both of them into submission. In the end, Latula had to lead Kankri away, still ranting, and they were given a blouse for free and apologies by the manager. The sales woman was fired on the spot.

Kankri seemed to be doing okay, even seemed victorious, until they got about three shops away and he burst into tears.

Latula hugged him and helped him sit down on a nearby padded bench with his shopping bags, rubbing his back soothingly while he cried into her shoulder. “Hey, you did really well. You were great back there. You totally showed those bitches whose boss” she said comfortingly, “It’s okay KK. You were right. It was racist and ableist and all those other big words you used. Shhh, don’t let them upset you, they’re not worth it. When you get home you can tell Cronus all about it”

Kankri eventually managed to calm down enough to get his emotions back under control. He sat up and wiped his eyes, sniffling a bit. “Thank you Latula” he said in a small teary voice. “I’m sorry for causing such a scene in public”

“No problem” Latula smiled kindly at him “I have lots of practice with Mituna. He’s always falling off his skateboard or throwing a tantrum. Hey, I know what would make you feel better. Why don’t we go look for some grub stuff? I bet they have lots of cute toys and clothes”

Kankri nodded, accepting her help to stand. “Grub stuff” he repeated, sounding a little more positive “I haven’t really bought anything for them yet, apart from a nightie” he rubbed his belly lightly, looking down at it. “I suppose now is the time to do something about that. We haven’t even got their room ready”

“Yeah, that’s it. Grub stuff! Not to go crazy or anything, just a few little bits and pieces. And we need some warmer clothes too. Summer isn’t gonna last forever”

Kankri nodded, allowing Latula to take some of the shopping bags off his hands. He stood and walked with her around the mall once more. 

They kept shopping at different stores for the next several hours (with a few bathroom trips and one rest stop when Kankri got dizzy). They bought tops, shorts, cardigans, hoodies, leggings, stretch jeans and more in preparation for the warm month of summer and the coming colder months. 

Latula persuaded Kankri to buy a cute bright red bikini, some comfy shoes, and some pretty maternity underwear. She got some lingerie for herself too; in white, yellow, red, black and teal, stating just because they had to change shape didn’t mean they had to wear ugly clothes.

The grub things they got were more sets of clothes, a bottle kit – with tiny bottles that looked like they were for kittens, a bottle steriliser, some CDs of nature sounds for grub to sleep, and an egg carrier sling, to carry around the one egg once it was laid. 

By the end of their shopping trip, both of them were feeling accomplished but tired, no thanks to their pregnancies. They were also hungry, having worked up an appetite from all the walking and emotional theatrics. Latula suggested they get some food and Kankri agreed.

He led his friend to the main food court where he usually ate when he came to the mall. There was a wide variety of foods and it looked like it wasn’t too crowded since the lunchtime rush was well past. It seemed like a good idea, until they were standing in line and all the different food smells began to make Kankri feel nauseous. He started to take small, shallow breaths, trying not to trigger his gag reflex. When they got to the front counter, he merely ordered green tea in hopes it would settle his stomach. Latula ordered a burger with lots of salad on it. They sat down and put down all their shopping bags, glad to finally rest. Kankri started digging for his morning sickness pills, waiting to take one with his tea. He sipped at it gingerly while Latula got her burger. She lifted it up and took a bite.

She made it through a few mouthfuls before she stopped, looking sick. “Huh? What’s this weird taste?” She opened up the burger and saw a half-eaten fried egg. Her expression changed to one of disgust. She clapped a hand to her mouth and scrambled out of her seat, running to the nearest trash can.

“Latula! Are you okay?” Kankri quickly got out of his seat and followed her, leaving their bags unattended. He found her leaned over the trash can, vomiting rather violently, so he kindly held her hair back so it wouldn’t get messy. 

“Sorry Latula. I probably should have told you. You can’t eat eggs. Even the smell of cooking egg will set you off. Cronus and I read up about it. Apparently it’s a protective…protective measure innate to trolls.” He groaned softly, talking about this particular topic wasn’t doing anything to settle his stomach. “I found out the hard…hard way whenever I tried to cook eggs for breakfast. They would always make me…make me…” He swallowed reflexively, suddenly remembering that he was a sympathy puker. “Oh no, I don’t feel so good” The combination of smells thickening the air, seeing a half-eaten egg and the sight and sound of Latula’s puking all did the trick. “I’m sorry. I -”

He let go of her hair to lean over and spew onto the ground, splattering his pants and the floor with red tinted slush as he clutched his gurgling stomach. Kankri gagged again, another stream smacking down loudly on the hard floor fast behind the first one. He was shaking as he made a mess right in the middle of the food court with all these people around, but there was nothing he could do as his stomach muscles spasmed painfully again, forcing up another wave of party digested slop. His head spun wildly and he fell to his knees, heaving up another spout of warm vomit. Thankfully he’d had a light breakfast so it was all mostly liquid but that didn’t make it taste or smell any less nasty. Neither did it make this any less humiliating. He was dying of shame, or, he would have been if he wasn’t too busy fainting at the same time.

He felt a much cooler, slightly clammy hand on his forehead and someone’s arm wrapped around him, holding him against them so he didn’t collapse in his own puddle. His vision blacked out and starred for a couple of seconds. When he came round, Latula’s words were filtering into his ears. “…just take it easy hon. I’ve got you. Are you done now? Don’t worry, the cleaning staff said they’re gonna get this. We just have to get you somewhere quiet and safe so you can rest” 

He leaned back against her and groaned softly. “I…I made a big mess”

Latula’s laughter gently went through his body. “Yes you did. Don’t worry about it. So did I. I’m sorry there was only one trash can. I think you needed it more than I did”

He felt her cool fingers smooth sweaty hair back from his forehead. “It’s okay. Take nice deep breaths for me. Just wait until the dizzy spell passes and I’ll help you to the bathroom. I’d carry you there if I could”.

Kankri did as asked while she waited a couple of minutes, stroking his hair back, until his shaking subsided somewhat and a little colour started to return to his face. He could feel her trembling a bit as well.

“Can you stand KK?” Latula asked softly, as two cleaning ladies pushed carts of cleaning supplies to the area. “We should get out of their way so they can take care of this”

“Mmhm” he opened his eyes and struggled to his feet with Latula’s help. He leaned on her a bit, and she looped his arm over her shoulders, supporting him as they walked towards the table with their shopping bags around it. Latula deposited Kankri on a chair while she rummaged in one of the bags, bringing out a pair of shorts and a light summer tee. “Here we go. Now we can get you changed out of those pants. Come on” she helped him stand again and started leading him in the direction of the nearby bathroom, wending their way around tables and chairs.

“What about our shopping? All the bags” Kankri asked worriedly as he saw they were still left unattended.

“The cleaners are watching them for us until we get back. I asked if they could mind them while we go to the bathroom and clean up. Besides, I need to pee again” she made a noise of complaint as she confessed to that particular issue. “I feel like I’ve peed fifty million times already”

He smiled weakly “I know what you mean. I think I shall do the same” He’d also learned the hard way that holding it too long led to embarrassing accidents in the shopping aisle of your local grocery store. Accidents that were hard to hide when they came out red and some clueless humans thought you were bleeding. 

They got to the bathroom with no further troubles, using the women’s bathroom since it was easier. After they were done relieving their bladders, Latula helped Kankri out of his splattered pants and into the clean tee shirt and shorts he had bought. They were maternity wear so the denim fabric of the low cut shorts and the stretch of the long yet lightweight tee was enough to sufficiently cover his bulging belly, if not hide that fact he was pregnant. Kankri held the wallet and blister pack of pills he’d taken out of his old pants. He walked over to Latula, who was near the sink, fixing her hair.

“Here, try one of these. If it’s all right by you, I mean. If you’re allergic or you think you may have a reaction, you don’t have to. I just find they help greatly with managing morning sickness, as humans like to call it. I think the term morning is completely misleading by the way. They should have called it pregnancy sickness, or twenty four hour sickness or hit you out of the blue sickness” he huffed, swallowing one of the pills himself.

Latula chuckled as she took one of the small pills and swallowed it down. “Thanks Kanks. I meant to buy some of these things but I keep forgetting. You’re a life saver” she smiled, putting away her comb back in her handbag and applying a fresh coat of lipstick. “Mwah” she blew herself a kiss in the mirror, putting the lipstick away. “I think I’m done here. You ready to go?” she asked. 

Kankri nodded. “I’m just about ready to go home, actually. I’m starting to get tired” he covered a large yawn. 

“Okay. I have just one more thing I want to do” Latula linked their arms and they headed back to the food court, gathering up all the bags and stuffing the soiled clothes in an empty one. The pair made a point to properly thank the kind cleaning staff, who had made quick work of cleaning up the mess and putting out Caution; wet floor signs as they mopped.

Latula led the way this time. She took them to a small sushi shop tucked away from the main food court, away from any other food smells. “I don’t know about you but I skipped breakfast this morning and now my stomach has nothing in it. Since I don’t want to flake out on you, I thought we could get a light meal” she explained, licking her lips as she hungrily eyed the neat rolls of rice and seaweed with various fillings.

“I suppose that sounds okay. My stomach has settled down now thanks to that useful pill, so, maybe a little snack would be appropriate” Kankri cautioned, “Just be careful not to eat any raw fish. I’ve read that it poses a risk to pregnant persons” 

Latula looked slightly worried at that, and nodded “Right. Thanks for the info. I love raw salmon but I’ll avoid it from now until the egg or eggs are laid”. She went up to the counter and placed her order for avocado and a vegetarian cucumber, carrot, avocado one, along with a healthy blended juice to drink.

“Please do not remind me” Kankri begged. “I have quite the vivid imagination and it strays into dark places sometimes” He ordered a cooked crab roll and a tuna mayo roll with another green tea since he never got to finish his first one. They sat down to eat their sushi at one of the little silver metal tables and made small talk. It was going along nicely until Latula said something that surprised him

“That store across the way has the loveliest smell coming out of it, some kind of incense or candle or something. I have to go and check it out before we leave. It’ll be the last shop, I promise” she added, as Kankri started to frown.

“Wait, you can smell again? When did this happen?” he asked incredulous.

Latula giggled “About the same time we were put on this new planet. Kurloz got his tongue back too, did you know? He still doesn’t talk, but at least he can eat and stuff. He refused to get back with Meulin though” She sipped her juice loudly through the straw. “Mm. But it has its pros and cons too. I love being able to smell perfume, soap, flowers, rain, cut grass, fresh laundry that sort of thing but I never realised how many disgusting smells there are in this world. For instance, cigarette smoke, B.O., poop”

Kankri almost choked on his sushi and quickly had to reach for his tea. He took a few gulps as he recovered from coughing and looked at Latula with his eyes watering a bit. “I could get the idea without listing examples perfectly fine thank you very much. I must ask that you please refrain from mentioning certain unpleasantries while the consuming of food is going on”

Latula laughed. “Aww but it’s so fun winding you up and watching you go” she teased. “I can list more”

“No, no, for the love of all that is holy, please no” Kankri responded, waving his hands.

Latula only laughed harder “See. That’s what I mean” she chuckled.

They finished their small meal and gathered up their shopping bags. Kankri led Latula into the shop that was emitting the nice smell. It turned out to be a small gift and candle shop, filled with all kinds of soaps, candles, body lotions, perfumes, oils and incense.

“I think what you were smelling was Alternian mint essence” Kankri told Latula, walking over to a decorative oil burner with a tea light candle in the bottom. “It’s wonderful for reducing nausea. I often burn some while I’m at home” he said happily, inhaling the fresh minty scent.

He kept browsing the store and found some ocean scented candles. “Oh, I’ll have to get some of these. This reminds me so much of Cronus” he picked up the candle and smelled it, sighing as he breathed in the nice scent. He hugged it to his chest.

Latula grabbed a bottle of Alternian mint oil. “What other things are useful for morning sickness?” she asked, rubbing her stomach. “I’m starting to get a little overwhelmed by all these different candles” 

“Oh. Hmm. Let me think. I believe ginger, cinnamon, lemon and cloves all have anti emetic properties, though I think some of them have to be taken orally or rubbed on the skin to be most effective. Here, let me assist you” He helped her pick out a few more bottles of oils and they left with two more bags of purchases.

Kankri covered another large yawn and rubbed his eyes.

Latula noticed and covered a yawn of her own. “I think it’s time to call it a day, KK. Thank you. Today was fun” she smiled.

“Likewise. It has been a pleasure” Kankri answered sleepily, yet he sounded happy. “Thank you for your welcome companionship. You provided a most useful distraction” 

“Glad to be of help” she smiled. “We should hang out again sometime”

They walked back through the mall and out onto the main street. While Latula called a taxi to take her home, Kankri started looking confused as he looked around. “Oh dear”

“What is it?”

“I’ve completely forgotten where I parked the car this morning” Kankri said in some distress. He patted the pockets of his shorts, finding no keys. He started to search through various shopping bags “Oh no! And I’ve lost the keys too. Cronus is going to kill me”

“Um, Kanks”

“Darn it, where could they be? I don’t remember leaving the house this morning. Did I leave them in my jeggings?” he cringed, not wanting to look in the soiled clothes. He was starting to sound panicked.

“Kankri…KK!” Latula raised her voice, getting his attention “You took the bus this morning you dingus. I remember seeing it drop you off” she laughed, ruffling his hair playfully. “Looks like somebody has a case of baby brain”

Kankri blushed, patting his hair back down in annoyance. “Oh. Right” He giggled a bit, before laughing. “I don’t know how I managed to forget that”.

They had a good laugh until Latula’s taxi showed up. She hugged him (gently) and waved goodbye, promising to talk again over the IM messenger when she could. Kankri’s bus arrived five minutes later and he took the ride home, drowsing on the thirty minute trip until he got home.

He unlocked the front door with the key from his wallet and shuffled inside with all the shopping bags. They were rather heavy and he wanted to get everything unpacked and put away. His feet were sore from standing all day and he felt exhausted. He put the bags on the bed in his and Cronus’ room, then tossed the soiled clothes in the wash. Kankri grabbed his phone off the charger (oops, forgot to take that with him today as well), and flopped back on the bed, dialling Cronus. He closed his eyes as he listened to it ring…and accidentally drifted off to sleep, surrounded by shopping bags and half unpacked items. It had been a fun but tiring day. 

There was one very confused Cronus hearing breathing on the other end of his phone. He chuckled when he figured it was Kankri and sent him a text message jokingly telling him not to snore so loud.

***

Kankri had mostly forgotten about the shopping trip when, two days later, he spoke to Latula on Trollian again. They were discussing their pregnancies and the grub things they had bought. Latula was telling him how much Mituna liked the tee shirts Kankri found for her. Apparently he was wearing one of them as they spoke. Kankri had been more forgetful lately, putting it down to ‘baby brain’. This particular day he’d forgotten that they were in an open chat room that anyone could join.

First Rufioh popped up saying congratulations. Then it was Aranea asking how far along and whose was it. Then it was Meenah making fish puns to show just how astonished she was. Word apparently spread fast on the internet because a day later, he was contacted by a very upset Porrim, demanding to know all the details and why she wasn’t the first to be informed.

“You do realise this leaves me with less time to make grub things don’t you? I’m going to have to spend all my free time knitting or sewing in order for things to be ready before the hatch date” she complained in jade green text.

Kankri’s fingers danced over his husktop keys.

“I’m awfully sorry Porrim. The thing is; we weren’t planning to tell anyone. Latula finding out was entirely an accident. We wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, due to some people’s views and sensitivities on the subject and Cronus’ and my own personal views and feelings. This wasn’t planned at all. It’s new and frankly quite frightening territory for us both”. He still wasn’t comfortable with everyone knowing. It was upsetting him even more that they all found out simultaneously due to his foolish error. Oh well, no use crying over spilt moobeast fluid. He’d just have to deal with this…somehow.

“Not only that. I’m afraid I’m setting a bad example for other trolls, especially those who are young and impressionable. They’ve never had this kind of opportunity before. What if everyone starts having babies out of curiosity, or a desire to overpopulate the world and wipe out the humans? What if there’s a riot over abandoning buckets?”

“I think you’re overanalysing things again dear. I hardly think the youth are going to create a grub army” Porrim stated dryly. “And this is exactly the sort of thing you should share with your moirail! I am incredibly hurt that you wouldn’t trust me enough to keep such a precious secret for you. Have I not proven myself a good moirail through all our time together in those dream bubbles? I would have supported you and assisted you from day one, if only I had been the first to know. Now I’m going to have to rush around and try to do what I can in five months. And we have to get you ready for the laying day”

“I am very sorry that you are hurt and I did not intend such but please try to understand mine and Cronus’ wishes to keep this a secret. There is a certain amount of…shame, involved in the breaking of one’s vows. Yes, you are a wonderful moirail; I did not mean to imply that you weren’t. And pray don’t mention it. I hardly want to consider such a thing when it approaches so hastily. You should know well enough of my triggers by now. With only three months left I want to enjoy the specialness of them and not spend all my time stressing over such an…ordeal”

“You have got to be kidding me. That is exactly why you should think about it and plan it out. Have you even chosen a hospital?! Have you seen a midwife? And your matesprit, is he helping you? My god, it’s worse than I thought. I’m coming over to visit!”

Thus went the conversation. Things ended with Porrim announcing she was coming over to visit that very weekend to offer her help and advice (wanted or not), and she would not be talked out of it no matter how hard Kankri tried.

He rang Cronus once Porrim had left the chat, thinking he’d better give the sea dweller fair warning. Porrim was a force of nature and the two didn’t exactly get along. And there was the small detail that everyone knew their secret now.

Luckily Cronus was more than forgiving. Although he did groan and complain about Porrim sticking her nose in, he comforted Kankri with the fact they were all going to find out anyway at some point or another. Unless Kankri became a hermit, there was little chance someone wouldn’t notice his belly.

*** 

Cronus was glad to be home that Saturday. The band had had a busy week, performing at different venues all over the place. He was tired but he felt accomplished. He walked up the path to their humble abode and unlocked the front door with his key. He stepped into the house, guitar slung over his back, duffel bag in his other arm, both of which were promptly discarded in order to catch the armful of matesprit that ran towards him.

Kankri latched on tight, purring and nuzzling with enthusiasm. “Cronus! I missed you!”

Cronus laughed and hugged back, planting kisses all over his lover’s face, and on each small horn nub. “Hey there chief, you’re a sight for sore eyes. Howv vwas your vweek? Any more shopping trips vwith ‘tula?” he said, rumbling with purrs to match his matesprit’s.

“No, but I did go to that fried food store down the road and get battered fish and calamari” he admitted, purring happily as he cuddled Cronus tight. Ticklish flutters assaulted his insides. “Grub says hello too”

Cronus smiled, “I can feel that” He ran a hand over Kankri’s belly that was pressed to his own. “Nice to be vwelcomed home by my twvo best buds” He gave Kankri’s belly a little squeeze and grinned at the gasp it drew from his mate. “You vwanna be careful alla this is just grub vweight”

Kankri pouted and looked upset. “I thought you liked that about me. Are you saying I’m fat?”

Realising his error Cronus quickly backpedalled. “Relax relax I’m just teasin’ cutie” He winked and then laughed as he got a slap or two to the arm. “Sorry, sorry, you’re just too fun to tease” He leaned down and kissed Kankri’s belly, and then Kankri. “You’re beautiful, Cherry. Okay? I lovwe the newv outfit by the vway. That vwiolet dress looks great on you. Givwe me a twvirl” He stepped back and held Kankri’s hand, raising it above his head so Kankri could spin around for him.

Kankri shyly did as asked, smiling and blushing as he showed off the new dress. Cronus wolf whistled and Kankri hid his face behind his hands. The sea dweller chuckled, pulling Kankri closer and kissing him again. When they broke apart, he brushed some hair back from Kankri’s eyes and smiled. “I got somethin’ for you. Remember I promised I vwas gonna make it up to you for leavwin you alone all vweek? Vwell…”

He let go of his matesprit and went over to the duffel bag, taking two items out of it. He walked behind Kankri and fastened something cool around his neck. It was a necklace, with a heart of violet zirconias that glittered brightly.

“Oh Cronus, it’s beautiful. Thank you. I love it” Kankri smiled, admiring the new necklace as it caught the light and twinkled at him.

“But vwait, there’s more…” Cronus said. He produced a box with what looked like a white egg inside it, with a bottle of nail polish and a tube of glue.

Kankri took the box that was handed to him and stared at it. “I thank you for this gift also. But I must inquire as to what exactly this is” he said, a bit puzzled.

The violetblood troll stood behind his mate, looking over his shoulder as he circled an arm around his torso. “Vwhat do you think it is?” he asked playfully.

Kankri studied the box, turning it over in his hands. “’Egg display kit’. Is it some kind of craft kit for making a decorative hive embellishment?”

A deep chuckle rolled through Kankri’s back. “You’re on the right track. It’s an egg that you can decorate, yeah, but instead of poster paints or sequins, ya decorate it vwith the broken fragments of your grub’s shell. Kinda like a puzzle. Sometimes people like to keep the shell shards from adopted grubs, and vwehn I sawv this I just thought you might like it. A little keepsake of sorts. One that you can proudly display anyvwhere in our hivwe”

Kankri’s eyes welled up and he blinked rapidly, sniffing a bit as tears threatened. “Oh, Cronus!” He set aside the box and practically flung himself into his matesprit’s arms, capturing him in a passionate kiss, overflowing with gratitude and emotion.

Cronus’s eyes widened in surprise, but that quickly wore off as he began kissing Kankri back just as enthusiastically. He ran his hands over his lover’s body, one hand sneaking around and under Kankri’s dress to grab a handful of plush rump which drew a needy little yip from the redblood troll.

Cronus kicked the door shut behind him as they continued their make out session, backing towards the living room couch and falling onto it, their touches and kisses growing more heated.

Kankri’s hand snaked between Cronus’ thighs and began to palm at his nook, trying to draw out his bulge.

Cronus gently grabbed his wrist and broke their kiss, sitting up a bit “Vwhoa, vwoah, back up a little chief. I don’t knowv if vwe can do this sorta thing. I mean…vwhat about the grub? Ain’t it gonna hurt ‘em if vwe...yanno?”

Kankri panted, looking flushed and needy and more than a little frustrated. He whined as he was stopped from his actions, squirming under his mate. “W-what are you talking about? I have a perfectly good bulge that will service just fine. Please, I’ve been feeling turned on all week and it’s driving me crazy. Cronus, please just…fuck me”

“Vwell vwhen ya put it that vway…” Cronus smirked, leaning down to kiss his matesprit as they continued where they left off.

***

Sometime later, they were snuggled on the couch together, satisfied and enjoying the afterglow of their red activities, when there was a knock at the front door.

Cronus sat up. “Uhh, Kankri, vwhat time did you say Porrim vwas going to vwisit?”

Kankri bolted upright, looking horrified. “Oh gods, Cronus, the couch!”

Said couch was still splattered and smeared with red and violet material from previous activities. Not to mention Cronus was naked and they were both painted with each other’s colours.

Kankri yelled towards the door. “Hold on, please! I’ll be there in a minute!”

They both scrambled off the couch, Cronus gathering up their discarded clothing and running for a quick shower while Kankri ran to grab a large blanket out of the hallway linen closet. He tossed it over the couch, sprayed some air freshener and hastily joined Cronus in the shower. It was the coldest (Cronus had a lower body temperature), and quickest shower they had ever taken. Another more impatient knock came at the front door as they were fumbling around their room, frantically pulling clothes on.

“Hang on, sorry, be right there!” Kankri yelled again. He ran to the door, breathless, his hair still damp and sticking up at odd angles from the hurried towel drying he’d given it. He opened the door and offered Porrim a polite smile, panting slightly. “Hello Porrim. Goodness, I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. I completely forgot what time you said you were coming” he laughed nervously, as Cronus came down the hallway still towelling off his hair.

Cronus saw Porrim and gave her a cursory wave. “Hey”

Porrim frowned at the rather brusque greeting as she stepped inside but returned it nonetheless with a smooth “Hello” before looking back at Kankri. Her jade gaze fell upon Kankri’s neck and she smiled, revealing two narrow fangs. “It’s quite all right. I imagine you have many other things occupying your mind with the pregnancy and preparations for the arrival of an egg. I do hope I’m not interrupting anything. That is a lovely necklace by the way”.

Kankri blushed, waving a hand. “Oh, no. It’s fine, really. Please, take a seat” he offered, gesturing to the kitchen table. “I’ll make us some tea. As for the necklace, thank you. It was a gift from my matesprit.” He smiled happily, glancing at Cronus, who was looking in the pantry for something.

Porrim smiled and glided towards the kitchen, gracefully perching herself on one of the chairs. “Cronus, aren’t you going to join us?” she queried, raising an eyebrow as Cronus tried to tiptoe out of the room with a box of Pocky.

“Err, no. Unless you vwant me to stay, I figured I better get outta your hair, let you twvo talk in privwate” he said.

She patted the seat beside her “Please. No need to be shy. This is a conversation that includes everyone, seeing as it is your grub. It is yours, isn’t it?”

Cronus immediately looked offended. He sat down next to Kankri and set the box of Pocky down with more force than necessary. He held Kankri’s hand, “Of course it’s mine. Just vwhat are you implying Maryam?” Cronus shot her a glare.

“I’m not implying anything. It was a simple question. It does not hurt to make sure since there are several factors that may change depending on who the parents are” she said calmly.

The kitchen kettle finished boiling with a click. Kankri gave Cronus’ hand a reassuring squeeze and got up to make the tea. He came back and set down a tray, passing out his best teacups and saucers and a floral teapot. “Here we are; some refreshing peppermint tea” he smiled, pouring the tea and putting down a plate of assorted cookies to go with it.

Porrim smiled, taking a biscuit. “Thank you dear. That’s very thoughtful of you” she praised, sipping the tea delicately. She lowered her teacup and set it gently back on the saucer, not making a sound, so very polite. She leaned back in her chair, getting comfortable. “Now. I have several questions I’ve been meaning to ask you since our chat the other day. Have you started making the nursery yet? What gender is your grub?”

Cronus grasped Kankri’s hand again as he started to fidget, tracing soothing circles over it with his thumb.

“Um. Well” Kankri cleared his throat lightly “You see, we haven’t quite got that far yet. We have ideas, but I wanted to wait until Cronus was home so we could decorate it together and we’ve just been so busy it hasn’t been done. Also, I’m not sure how those two questions are related”

“Well, if you’re going to decorate a room, a lot of people prefer to decorate according to the gender of their baby” she explained “And that’s too bad. If you wait too long it’s going to be stressful for you” she tapped her lacquered fingernails on the table thoughtfully. “What about names? Have you got any ideas?”

There was silence from the both of them as Cronus and Kankri looked at each other. “Um…” “Vwell…”

Porrim sighed. “Never mind, I suppose it was easy to overlook since you don’t yet know the gender. If you wanted to find out, it is a simple blood test”

Kankri tensed up, gripping Cronus’ hand tighter as he paled to light grey.

Cronus shushed him gently, kissing his temple. “It’s fine. Vwe don’t needa knowv straight avway. Getting one test vwas stressful enough for us both the first time. Vwe’d like to avwoid another if at all possible”

She nodded “I see. In that case, I can probably tell you for free and save you a trip to the doctor. All I need is a urine sample”. She looked at Kankri meaningfully “From the one who is pregnant”

Kankri set down his teacup and crossed his legs “I…I’m not altogether comfortable with that either. Please, if you wouldn’t mind, could we switch the topic to less medically inclined subjects?”

Porrim looked like she was about to argue but changed her mind and closed her mouth with a nod. “Yes. Yes of course we can. There’s much to discuss. For instance, have either of you considered getting life insurance or funeral insurance? Just in case something happened. I’m not saying that it’s going to but it’s wise to consider this for the future, ensuring that your child won’t be left to handle things in the event one or both of you are no longer here or are incapacitated in some way. Furthermore, I would give some thought to writing a will, for similar reasons”.

They’d already died once and been stuck dead for far too long. The thought of having to go through that again was too appalling to comprehend. Cronus’ horrified expression must have matched the look on Kankri’s face because Porrim quickly changed the subject. 

“On top of that, there’s also starting a college fund for your child’s future education. Now is a good time to start squirrelling away some money a little at a time so when the time comes for all those expensive text books and school fees, your grub will be covered” she smiled. “I can see this is a little overwhelming for you both so I’ll just suggest one more thing; apply for new parent’s leave, sometimes referred to as ‘maternity leave’. You’ll be thankful you did once your newborn hatches. They tend to be quite the handful as their body clocks run on a different time frame to ours”. 

Kankri and Cronus were silent for a while. Kankri took a calming sip of tea before he spoke. “You bring up some very good points, Porrim. Thank you for your suggestions and recommendations. You are a good moirail. Cronus and I will discuss them together” he smiled, nibbling on a sweet biscuit. 

Porrim looked upset and he quickly added “And with you. Erm, for starters, about the nursery; we just need to clear out the things in the spare room and decide what to put on the walls and floor. I was thinking maybe something stimulating and educational. Bright colours, different shapes and textures, ABCs, numbers, puzzles, that sort of thing”

Cronus chipped in “I kind of vwant to make it more like a human baby’s room. Like, I dunno, something you see on those nursery vwebsites. Cutesy stuff. Maybe vwith like pictures of animals and lusii, but vwhimsical, cute, babyish. I vwant a room that feels like a magical place that’s fun to be in but also comforting”

They looked at each other. “Is it possible for us to combine both those ideals?” Kankri asked uncertainly. 

Cronus shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe educational can still be cute? If there’s a vway to combine them together I’m all for it”

Porrim clapped her hands together. “Great. I think we can work with that. Now, does either of you have a laptop we can use to browse for wall coverings and furniture? This nursery isn’t going to make itself”

“By all means” Kankri nodded and went to get his. They spent the rest of the afternoon applying for life insurance, open a savings account for college funds, applying for maternity leave (mostly for Cronus since Kankri worked from home), making an appointment with the midwife referred by their doctor for next week and last but not least, ordering things for the nursery.

Kankri found wallpaper with multiple bright coloured objects on it that looked ‘stimulating to the mind’ and Cronus picked out a large square floor rug with four different coloured sections, each with a different animal on it. It was made of some super soft yet easy to clean material and it didn’t clash with the wall covering.

“So far so good” Cronus said sounding pleased, “Vwe got the vwalls and floor taken care of. But howv about the furniture? Vwhat can vwe get that’s not gonna clash vwith the rainbowv vwalls and the floor rug?”

“When in doubt, go back to your basics” Porrim said confidently. “You have selected a busy wall pattern so how about some crisp white furniture to break it up? And leave one of the walls plain, the one behind the crib should look nice”

They all agreed on this. Porrim helped them find furniture specifically designed for grubs since, she helpfully pointed out, a human baby’s crib was too large and open spaced for a grub the size of a kitten and the spaces between the bars were too easy to fall out of. They found a white crib with a washable crib bumper and closely spaced bars that could be adjusted when the grub became a wiggler. They also found a matching changing table that could be adjusted so the surface was made bigger when necessary and it also had rails on the top so the grub couldn’t roll off. Kankri found a white comfy squishy chair that was able to rock gently and they added it to their bills, along with a mobile of rainbow origami stars.

“Geez, vwho vwoulda thought that havwing one grub vwas so expensivwe?”Cronus complained, sitting back from the laptop and stretching.

Kankri nibbled his lower lip worriedly “Can we really afford all of this? I mean, on top of the clothes and medical expenses, this is starting to look like a lot of money. We still haven’t bought diapers and formula and goodness knows what else”

“Do not stress about a single thing! Everything you two have bought today is on me. I’ll transfer you whatever amount you spent today so you can relax over this. Stress is not good for the grub” Porrim interjected happily. 

Cronus’ mouth fell open “Holy heck! You’re serious about that? This stuff aint cheap yanno”

Kankri’s eyes went wide “We couldn’t possibly. It’s too much!” 

She stood up and nodded while smiling warmly. “Yes, I’m one hundred per cent serious. After all, I want the grub to get to know their Auntie Porrim. And Kankri darling, I want to do this. Allow this to be my gift to you for not being there from the beginning. I want to be a part of this special occasion and a part of your lives. Let me bless you in some small way or other”

“But – but – but!” Kankri stammered. “It’s too much! Your generosity is extremely touching but, we just couldn’t…” he stopped talking and looked up at Cronus as he felt his mate’s hand land on his shoulder.

“Kan, it’s fine. Porrim just vwants to be a part of our family. If she vwants to givwe us vwhatevwer, let’s just say thank you” he smiled, earfins fluttering a little. He looked back at Porrim searchingly. “Right?”

The jade blood dipped her head in a graceful nod.

Kankri looked between the two of them for several seconds before relenting with a sigh “Well…all right then. But please, at least allow us to pay you back in some way. Is there anything you want, or anything that we can do for you besides just being involved in our lives?”

She folded her arms and her black lipstick gleamed as she curled her lips into a sly smile “You can give me your time and attention. You’re my moirail and I’ve missed keeping in touch. This means get-togethers, outings and visits to my home to chat in my pile. And when the grub is hatched I get first visiting rights, and I get one on one time with them and I get full bragging rights that I am its Auntie. I can take as many embarrassing pictures as I want to and post them all over the internet. Also, I’m allowed to make you clothes and you have to wear them, otherwise you’ll hurt my feelings” she grinned. “Deal?”

“Vwait. Maybe vwe should think about this-” Cronus started, having a change of heart over some of the things she mentioned.

Unfortunately, he was overridden by Kankri saying loudly “Deal!” and shaking Porrim’s hand.

Cronus groaned loudly “Damn it”


End file.
